Please Don't Go
by DataAndrd
Summary: Based on the song "Don't Take The Girl" by Tim McGraw - As they bring their daughter into the world, Miley faces the terrible possibility of losing the woman she loves. Liley Oneshot


**A/N: A quick little oneshot based on one of my favorite songs - "Don't Take The Girl", by Tim McGraw. I hope you all like it... and to my friend and reader, 'CoffeeandCommunity', do you think this one will make you cry too? :)**

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"**PLEASE DON'T GO"**

_Take the very breath you gave me_

_Take the heart from my chest_

_I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me_

_Make this my last request_

_Take me out of this world_

_God, please_

_Don't take the girl_

"Don't Take The Girl" by Tim McGraw

--

"Congratulations," Dr. Abrams said warmly. "It's a girl." As the baby girl's first cries echoed through the small delivery room, Miley Truscott-Stewart looked down at her beloved wife, joyful tears in her eyes.

"You did it, Lilly Bear," she said softly, her voice filled with love and pride. "She's so beautiful…"

"Where… is she?" Lilly asked wearily.

"The doctors are taking care of her," Miley replied simply, looking over at the two nurses tending to her & Lilly's newborn child. "They'll let us see her in a minute." When Lilly didn't answer, Miley turned back, concerned. Lilly's eyes had closed, almost as though she had fallen asleep… but somehow, Miley knew something was terribly wrong.

"Lilly?" she called out softly, concern in her voice. "Lilly Bear, wake up…" Suddenly, the monitors and machines in the room began to emit shrill beeps and sirens. One of the nurses rushed over to Lilly.

"Doctor!" she shouted in alarm. "Her blood pressure is plummeting!" Dr. Abrams hurried over as well, his brow furrowing as he quickly studied the various monitors. He examined Lilly as well, and the terrible problem quickly became evident.

"She's still hemorrhaging!" he exclaimed. "The blood loss is becoming critical! We need to operate immediately!" Miley's eyes widened in shock and alarm as she heard the doctor's words.

"W-what?" she stammered. "What are you saying?!"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Dr. Abrams told her solemnly. "I promise, we'll do everything we can to save your wife."

"What? No!" Miley gasped, horrified. "She's my wife, I'm not leaving her!"

"Please, Mrs. Stewart…" Dr. Abrams motioned to one of the nurses, who hurried out of the room. She returned a few moments later with Miley's father, Robbie Ray.

"I'm very sorry, but we need to be able to work," the doctor explained gently. "As soon as we know anything, I promise we'll let you know."

'I'm not leaving!!" Miley shouted angrily, tears streaming down her face. "Lilly!" She tried to walk towards her unconscious wife again, but her father's strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," he whispered. Thought it tore his heart out, he began to slowly drag his daughter from the room as she cried out in despair.

"No, I can't leave her!" Miley cried out. "_No! _LILLY, NO!!"

* * *

"Daddy, please! I need to see her!" Miley pleaded with her father, tears streaming down her face.

"I know darlin', but the doctors need to do their work," Robbie Ray said gently. "She's gonna be all right bud, I promise."

"Y-you don't know that, daddy!" Miley sobbed. She sagged into his arms. "I can't lose her daddy, I just can't!!" She clung desperately to her father, her tears soaking the front of his shirt. Across the room, the rest of their family watched in concern.

"You're not gonna lose her Miles," Robbie Ray whispered to her. "She loves you, as much as you love her, and I don't believe for a moment God's gonna take that from you." Miley's legs started to give way beneath her, and she sagged to her knees. Robbie Ray gently lowered himself to the ground with her, still holding her in his arms. Carefully releasing her grip on her father, Miley raised her hands in a position of prayer and closed her eyes.

"Please God…" she whispered through her tears. "Please don't take Lilly from me… I'll do anything you ask!" She swallowed, trying to stop herself from shaking.

"I'll even… I'll even take her place, if you'll let me. Just please, please don't take her from me!!"

"Miles, honey…" Robbie Ray started to speak, but to Miley his voice sounded very far away. The blood was rushing in her ears, and the world seemed to be spinning around her. All she could think about was Lilly, her wife, her lover, her _life_… and the mind-numbing agony of even thinking about losing her was more than Miley could stand. Slowly but surely, the world around her seemed to close in, until finally everything went black… and Miley fell to the ground, darkness overwhelming her as voices cried out all around her.

* * *

The first thing Miley noticed was a soft sensation against her cheek, at once gentle and comforting. Slowly she opened her eyes, eventually noticing someone's hand gently stroking her cheek. The hand belonged to a slightly older woman with long brown hair and deep brown eyes, who was smiling gently down at her.

"Wake up, Miley," the woman said gently.

"W-where… w-who are you?" Miley asked weakly.

"It's not your time yet, baby girl," the woman replied. "You need to wake up." Miley's eyes widened slightly as she finally began to recognize the woman standing above her.

"M-momma?" she gasped. Susan Stewart nodded slowly.

"It's me baby girl," she said gently.

"How?" Miley stammered, not understanding. "Am I… Am I in…?"

"No," Susan Stewart said softly. "I pulled you back before your grief could carry you over." She smiled.

"You don't know how much I've missed you, honey."

"Oh, momma!" Miley threw her arms around her beloved mother, hugging her fiercely as tears streamed down her face. "I've missed you so much!!"

"I've missed you too, baby girl," Susan Stewart whispered, angelic tears sparkling in her own eyes. "I wish I could just stand here and hold you in my arms again… just like when you were little… but you have to go back." She gently began to stroke her daughter's long brown hair.

"Lilly still needs you… and so does your daughter," she said gently. She smiled gently.

"I've been watching the two of you for a long time, and I know how happy she makes you. I know you're terrified of losing her, but you need to stop hurting yourself sweetheart."

"I'd do anything for her," Miley whispered, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"I know honey… that's part of being in love," Susan Stewart said warmly. "I know you'd give your very life for her, just as she would for you, but you don't have to do this to yourself. Lilly will be all right… but not if she loses you to your own grief."

"You mean she's okay?!" Miley gasped.

"Of course she is," Susan Stewart replied, gently drawing the tip of her finger along her daughter's cheek. "God was never planning on separating the two of you. He knows how much you love each other, and He would never take that away from you." She smirked.

"I may have convinced Him to let me help you a little, though." She took a deep breath. "You need to go back, sweetheart… she's waiting for you."

"Will I… will I ever see you again momma?" Miley asked carefully, her voice starting to crack.

"Someday," Susan Stewart said softly. "Someday we'll be together again, baby girl, I promise… but first you have your own life to live; you and Lilly together." She gently kissed Miley on the forehead.

"Tell Lilly and my granddaughter that I love them," she said softly. She wrapped her arms around her only daughter, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'll always love you, Miley… and I'll always be with you," she whispered, blinking back tears of her own. "You'll always be my baby girl… always."

"I love you momma," Miley whimpered. She felt her mother's lips gently brush the top of her head, and then her eyes began to close…

* * *

"Dad, she's waking up!" Jackson exclaimed. Miley slowly opened her eyes to see her father and brother standing anxiously over her, worried expressions on their faces.

"Daddy…?" she whispered.

"I'm right here, darlin'," he sad gently. "Are you okay?"

"I… I think so," Miley said slowly.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," Robbie Ray said softly. "I thought I'd lost you, baby girl."

"I'm not goin' anywhere," Miley said gently. "I love you, daddy." She looked over at her brother and smiled.

"I kinda love you too, Jackson," she said lightly.

"Back atcha, sis," Jackson replied with a smile of his own. "Even when you're determined to grab all the attention."

"I think we can do this later," Robbie Ray interrupted good-naturedly. "Right now, I think your sister might like to see her wife."

"She's all right?!" Miley exclaimed, struggling to sit up.

"Lilly's doin' just fine, bud," Robbie Ray explained. "The doctors can't seem to explain it, but she made a pretty miraculous recovery."

"Can I see her?" Miley asked eagerly.

"She might still be asleep, but I think that could be arranged," Robbie Ray said with a small smile.

* * *

With a little help, Miley made her way to Lilly's hospital room, where she found her wife still sleeping soundly. The nurse on duty explained that Lilly was all right, but she needed to rest while she continued to recover from her ordeal. Nodding in acknowledgement, Miley waited until the nurse left, then crept over to her beloved wife's bedside and gently kissed her on the lips.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too," a soft voice replied. Lilly's eyes slowly opened, a small smile on her face.

"Lilly! You're all right!" Miley exclaimed happily, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"You didn't really think I was going to leave you, did you?" Lilly asked in a soft, weak voice. "I told you once, you're stuck with me, Miley Ray Stewart."

"For the rest of our lives and whatever's beyond that," Miley whispered, and she bent down to gently kiss her wife again. They parted after a moment, but Miley's hand found her wife's and their fingers intertwined.

"I need to tell you something," Miley said after a moment, gently squeezing the hand she held. "It's nothing bad, I swear!" she added quickly. She took a deep breath.

"I saw momma," she said softly. She suddenly felt terribly guilty, as she thought back to her collapse.

"What?" Lilly replied, her eyes growing wider.

"When… when I thought I was going to lose you… I collapsed," Miley said softly. "I didn't want to live without you…"

"Oh, Miley…" Lilly replied, tears shining in her eyes.

"I saw momma… in Heaven," Miley continued. "She told me it wasn't my time yet… that I needed to come back, to you and our daughter…" Her voice cracked. "She told me to tell you that she loves us, and our daughter… and that she'd always be watching over us." A single tear trickled down Miley's cheek, and she gently squeezed her wife's hand.

"I couldn't have asked for a more wonderful, loving wife than you, Lilly Bear… and now more than ever, I know we're meant to be together. I promise I'll never leave you… and I'll never stop loving you." Tears in her eyes, Lilly reached up and pulled Miley to her, kissing her passionately.

"You're my heart, my world, and my life," Lilly sobbed, "and I swear I'll spend all the rest of my life showing you that."

"You already have," Miley said with a gentle smile, and she kissed Lilly again. As if on cue, a gentle cry suddenly filled the room, and the two young lovers looked up to see a nurse carrying their infant daughter, Susan.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I think your daughter's hungry," the nurse said softly.

"That's all right," Lilly relied. "Bring her here." The nurse did as she was asked, carefully placing little Susan in Lilly's arms, then quietly stepped out of the room. Lilly quickly opened the front of her gown and allowed the baby to gently begin feeding from her. Lilly looked up at her wife, a content and loving smile on her face.

"Come lay with us," she said softly. Grinning, Miley walked around the bed and carefully laid down beside her wife and daughter, snuggling warmly against them. Miley reached up and gently began stroking their infant daughter's tiny head.

"Now you have to stay here with us," Lilly said teasingly.

"Forever and always, Lils," Miley whispered warmly. "Forever and always…"


End file.
